


Dance and Sing

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [62]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: I couldn’t think of anything else that would go well with the title
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Dance and Sing

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of anything else that would go well with the title

When we were young, we would dance and sing on the graves of our worries. Nothing could stop us, nothing could keep us in place.

But we were young, and had so much to learn. And learn we did.

We learned about the world around us, of those that would want to harm us. We learned of our duties; you were the next king, and I was nothing more than a friend. I wasn’t _anything_ compared to you, or the others. I was an outsider. A commoner.

A nobody.

And yet, you stayed with me, through the good _and_ the bad. You had become more than a friend to me by the end.


End file.
